


Target Acquired

by WolfaMoon



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Q, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond has to take a shot. But what can he do with Q in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Acquired

Target Acquired  
BY: Wolfa Moon  
S: Bond has to take a shot. But what can he do with Q in the way.  
D: No ownership

/Target Acquired/

He was told to take the bloody shot but he couldn’t. Looking at that face he trusted. He couldn’t listen to the voice in his ear. He trusted his eyes. Then the shot rang out. Both of the inquiry before him crumbled. Running quickly he jumps down to the wall separating them. Running down the dock to were the duo are crumbled.   
Stopping to secure but to just focus on the bodies before him. The blood streaming away from life. Bending down he lifts the villain off the one he couldn’t shoot. There the body lies. Crumbling himself he reaches out to touch the bloodied body. Then one hand moving to the wound. Maybe he still had time. Placing a hand where the blood is the other goes to the youthful face. Begging inside for him to wake up. Then he taps the cheek.  
“Q?” the man doesn’t move. “Geoffrey?” the eyes flutter. That’s it. “I’m here.”  
“Bond…” he gasps in air. “Shot.”  
“Yes, my hand is on it.” The eyes focus on Bond’s face.  
“I’m not. You didn’t, didn’t shoot.”  
“Of course not. I could never.” Q’s hands move down to where 007’s are on his stomach, lifting them off. “No, I need.”  
“Not mine.”  
“What?”   
“Hand print.” Then Bond looks down. There is no wound. Then he looks to the villain. He has Q’s gun. “Bond, I’m very good at my job.”  
“Never doubted it.” Leaning down he kissed Geoffrey.  
“I hate to interrupt.” A voice spoke in their ears.  
“Package is secure, M.”  
“Good. Bring him home. In one piece.” The static died in his ear. James looks down at Geoffrey. “Are we off air?”  
“Yes,” Q began to sit up, Bond by his side. The breath the younger man released worried the elder.  
“Are you okay?”  
“He wasn’t light.”  
“To you.”  
“Shove it, Bond.”  
“I intend to.” Shaking his head he stands up.   
“You never change.”  
“And I never will.”

/ Target Acquired – One Shot/


End file.
